One good Looker
by capsulemango
Summary: Lets go a few years back before Gen one to the early Days of master detective Looker as he goes through one of the biggest cases ever.
1. Here We Go!

**Disclaimer Pokemon is opened by its respective properties.**

* * *

 _ **Here We Go!**_

* * *

 **Looker POV:**

I look out the window of the taxi and see a blue clear sunny sky, large buildings, and hundreds of people and Pokemon everywhere.

You see when I was a child I read books about mystery such as Sherlock Holmes and I dreamed of being a detective and busting criminals.

I eventually joined a police academy in my home region of the Toku region and became part of the armature detective division.

Once I graduated from the academy I was assigned to a station in Goldenrod city in the Jhoto region.

Eventually the taxi stops in a parking space.

I get out the taxi and get my luggage then pay the driver.

I look at the station and what surrounds it.

I see a large parking lot with many police cars parked.

I see many of the officers there.

All in blue uniforms and i also see several officer Jenneys.

Some had Pokemon you would expect them to have like Growliths.

Then there's the actual building its a massive rectangular building probably 10 stories.

Mainly made of bricks with many windows and the main entrance made of window glass.

I take a deep breath and head into the building.

I make it inside and i see the central area.

Its a large place, with a glass room, doors that lead to hallways of different parts of the station with a desk in the middle.

I walk up to the desk and see a man looking at files on a computer.

"Excuse me". I Say

"Hello how may i help you" he responds.

"I'm here to see the commissioner" I respond.

I show him my ID and some papers.

"Ah yes head that way i'll tell him your on the way". He says as he points to one of the halls.

"Just find a sign marked Commissioner" he says.

I head towards the hall

 **Commissioner Pov:**

"Well sergeant, lieutenant, captain that do we have"? I ask.

"well sir his name is Hansamu otoko a man from the Toku region". responds the sergeant.

"He graduated top of his class, and has a multilingual degree". Says the captain

"He seems to have just the experience we need". Says the lieutenant.

 **Captain Pov:**

A man walks in through the door.

About 6 ft tall, short black hair, and Brown eyes he also wore a simple blue shirt and tie with black pants and shoes.

 _"He's quite the looker"._

 **Looker Pov:**

I walk into a sizable room, the windows are impossible to see through and the floors and walls are made of wood.

On the other side of the room I see four people sitting with a long table in front of them.

One is a man with hair whiter than than snow and a wrinkled face.

The other is an officer Jenny what more can i say.

There's also a nurse joy who i'm surprised to see here.

There's also a man with a good amount of mass in a slightly different version of the standard police officer uniform.

"Good afternoon" I say.

"Good afternoon let me introduce you to Captain joy, lieutenant Michel, and Sargent Jenny, as well as me commissioner Franklin" Responds the white haired man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all". I say.

"welcome to our station" The lieutenant says.

"Thank you". I respond.

"Alright lets get down to business". Says the Captain.

"Since you are now our only active detective you will have a personal office and access to anything you need such as fingerprints, files etc ". She explains.

" Do you have any form of transportation"? she asks.

"Well no ... but i'm a fast runner". I respond.

"No transportation will be a problem better try to fix that". says the sergeant.

"Agreed" says the captain.

"What about a place to stay"? asks the lieutenant.

"Um... no". I respond.

Everyone looks at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Did you prepare for any of this"? The commissioner asks.

"N..no I was so excited i actually forgot to get anything ready". I say

"Well I have cloths and some money". I respond.

"This will be more trouble than I thought". The captain says.

We continue to talk for almost another hour.

"Well I believe that even with your problems you can still be of great services to us". The commissioner says.

"Allow me to escort you to your office". He says.

we exit the room and begin walking down the hall.

After a while of awkward silence we reach a door on the 9th floor with a blank window and a blank sign hanging on the roof.

I walk inside and turn on the light.

The room is actually well lit with windows that give me a decent view of the city and a large desk and a chair, as well as some filing cabinets in the corner.

"I know its not much but its yours now so you can decorate it as you see fit". He says as he looks at the ceiling.

"Ok goodnight then". I say as i now lay on the desk with a blanket.

The commissioner then looks down and see's me with a shocked face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CAN"T JUST SLEEP HERE". He yells in shock.

"Well the plane ride was long and i'm tired and I have no place to stay so...". I respond.

"What do you...". He Pauses and begins to think.

"Well that is true... Alright fine you can stay in here, BUT only temporarily I give you One month to find a place to live". He says.

"Thank you". I say in a tired voice

"...You do know its 1:30 right"? He asks.

"Won't stop me". I respond.

"You know i still haven't shown you any of the labs right? He says.

"Lets save that for tomorrow" I respond.

"Are you really sleeping in your uniform"? He asks.

"You never know" I respond.

"Uh...Uh" The commissioner says as he walks out of the room.

I then begin to drift into sleep.

Hours later I wake up to a yell

"OTOKO WAKE UP"! I hear the commissioner yell.

"What is it"? I ask tiredly.

"We have an important situation on the docks" He says.

"Its already time for your first case". He says.

"lets go i'll take you there myself and fill you in on the details". He says.

"Ok sir lets go". I say as we exit the office.

 _Finally My first case this is great, HERE WE GO!_

 **Author's note: Hi I hope you enjoyed chapter one and you can expect Chapter two soon. The thing that made me want to write this is the fact that Pokemon has very little stories that have to do with things like detectives so i did the best i could do make one that could fit into the lore, game lore to be specific. Some little facts about this story is that the Toku region is a based on the actual japan region Tohoku region in japan(in name only), the reason why I chose Lookers real name as Hansamu Otoku is because Hansamu means handsome in Japanese Plus its his actual Japanese name and Otoku means man in Japanese, so his name literally means handsome man. That's basically it thank you fore reading and make sure to leave some feedback.**


	2. Lets Start The Case

**Disclaimer Pokemon is owned by its respective companies.**

* * *

 _ **Lets Start The Case**_

* * *

 **Looker's Pov:**

We Rush outside the station and gent into the car.

 _The city looks so different at night._ I think.

I see neon lights and most buildings still have the lights on.

"Wait what time is it"? I ask.

"9:30" The commissioner responds.

"Oh" I say.

"Alright let me tell you the situation its an odd one". He says.

"we got a tip 30 minutes ago that a group of people came to the docs on a bout". He begins.

"There was no shipment scheduled" he continues.

"It carried several lage crates then they were taken by trucks". He says

"Ok but whats so important about this"? I ask.

"Its better to explain when we get there". He responds.

"Fine" I say.

As we keep driving I see many restaurants, hotels and even a Pokemon center.

After about 20 minutes of looking out the window we reach the docs and exit the car.

We walk towards were the boat is.

Its not a big boat but not to small.

"With only the cockpit and what looks like a small storage room.

"I'll go get the witness so you can better understand the situation" The commissioner says,

"Alright I'll have a look at the boat for clues" I respond.

He nods then walks away.

"Alright let's start the case". I whisper.

First I decides to investigate the cockpit.

I look around and see nothing out of the ordinary.

Everything you'd expect it to have the steering wheel and all the buttons.

I then walk out of the cockpit and see the commissioner and an old man walking towards the boat.

"Hansamu this is Rojin he is the witness". Says the commissioner.

"Hello" I say

"Hello" He responds.

"Can you tell me what you saw"? I ask.

"Yes, this all happened at about 8:50 i was taking a walk with my Nidoran when I saw a group of suspicious looking men here". He begins.

"I Decided to have a closer look and I saw that they had some large crates that seemed to be moving around, and those boxes must be important because the area was heavily guarded with Gulbat's and Koffings". He continues.

"They seemed to be in a large hurry, some of them almost droped some boxes". He mentions.

"Did you see how any of them look like? I ask.

"Yes it was dark but some walked under the doc lights, they wore what could be Grey gloves, boots and belt, Black pants and shirt, with what stood most out was a Symbol on their shirts, a large R". He says.

"A large R"? I say confused.

"Yes then I just saw them head towards the trucks with the boxes and they just left, with the boat still here". He finishes.

"We believe the suspects to be the crime syndicate Team Rocket". The commissioner says.

"Who's team rocket"? I ask.

"The most notorious crime organization in both the Kanto and Jhoto regions, they are responsible for most of the crime in both regions". He explains.

"They do things like take money from people and steal Items and Pokemon" He continues.

"However we know very little about them, what I just told you is mostly everything we know". He says

"Even with the few members we've captured we weren't able to obtain any information, no base location no identity on members or anything". He concludes.

For a moment I stand there thinking.

"Mr. Rojin you say they were in a huge hurry correct"? I ask.

"Yes" He responds.

"Commissioner I'ts possible that a Crate could still in that small storage facility". I Exclaim.

"It could be possible you should look inside I'll escort Mr. Rojin to an officer to take him home". The commissioner responds.

The commissioner and Mr. Rojin then walk away.

I then walk towards the door of the storage room.

Its a roll up warehouse door.

I try to open it to no eval.

"Hmm..this is a problem". I whisper.

I walk towards the cockpit to look for some kind of button to open it.

I look at the buttons and see a button marked storage and click it.

I then hear the door of the storage room opening.

I proceed to walk towards the room.

I look around there isn't much just some barrels and some small canoes in the corner.

I look at the floor and see nothing but wood chips.

Something eventually catches my eye a crowbar on the floor.

"Just in case I find one of the crates". I whisper.

I then hear a rumble.

Its coming from one the canoes.

I slowly approach the canoe.

I look inside and see a small crate as it moves around.

"What the..." I whisper.

I begin to pry the crate.

I then open it.

Suddenly I see a small purple light coming from the light and it strikes me.

"ooof" I say as I fall on the ground.

My vision begins the blacken as I hear a noise

"CROA..GUNK"! It says.

I then black out.

 **Meanwhile in an unknown location:**

"Sir we have a problem". A grunt says.

"What is it". A man says.

"Well we are one crate short sir, the grunts must have left it on a boat. The grunt says.

"WHAT"! The man says in rage.

"YOU USELESS FOOLS"! He yells.

"Sir it wasn't one of our greatly important samples, It was just one that was going to be used for experiments" The grunt says nervously.

"If that's the case than we can ignore it for now, however this is still unexceptionable". He says as he Pushes a button.

"Grunts, get this man out of here". He says.

Grunts walk in through a large door and then proceed to take him away.

"NOOO PLEASE SIR"! He yells.

The door then slams shut.

"Father are you sure we shouldn't find that missing specimen" A much younger man says.

"Son you don't need to worry about the smaller things because they get in the way of much bigger things". He explains.

"Besides we already have what we need, all we need to do know is put the puzzle together". He continues.

"I understand father." The young man says.

"Giovanni, with this knowledge you will become a great leader". The man says.

"Thank you father". the young man responds.

 **Author's note: Ok so this chapter is basically what actually starts the story, you could think the last chapter as a prologue to this. Some facts this time are that I gave the old man the name Rojin because in Japanese the word Rojin means Old Man. I basically named him after what he looks like. I really didn't think it was all that important considering that he only shows up for this chapter. Also for some clarification Giovanni's age at this point I made 29 years old.I forgot to mention last chapter that looker is 24 only a bit younger than Giovanni. I also want to mention that Giovanni's father is the main villan. Well that's all until next time remember to leave some feedback till next time.**


End file.
